Hussadin
Hussadin (후사딘, Husadin) is a character in Denma. Husadin is old English version's name. Biography He's a Baron. He's a douche and also one of the biggest Patrons of the church body in zone 17. One day, his sudden appearance wounded dozens of priests, including Edel. They sent the private hospital VIP suites, because his insurance will cover the costs. He says to a priest and Asherah that priest collect his pledge money every month, and if priest keep his Devas in priest's own pocket, so he can't supposed to entertain his guests. A priest says that the Health Bureau is still conducting epidemiological surveys on his Devas. He says that 1 month ago and he doesn't have send him substitutes then. So his business is ruined. Then, he'll pick out new Devas from the list and just take them with him. When he tells them that he might as well convert himself into Nut, a priest says her that they will make a call to the Administrative Bureau of the church body. A priest says to him that Bishop Agnes said that she'll be here to see him in person after 3 days. He says to a priest that he just need to pick his Devas and be on his way, and he spent the whole night selecting the Devas he want and he's taking them with him no matter what. This list also includes Nell. He meets Bishop Agnes. Agnes tells some of Devas he've selected are virgines yet to experience men. He tells he've different business partners with varied tastes. Agnes tells judging from the conditions of his Devas who ended up at the Health Bureau, it seems him have a business partner who likes it a bit too rough. He tells there is this one friend who tends to get more than playful so it's unfortunate that he's his biggest client. Agnes tells she isn't at all concerned about the petty lives of a few priestesses. But she does worry for him reputation that gets put to risk by such petty lives. He's very angry when he returns to his mansion, Because Agnes pressure him. So he'll show Agnes what rough is. Edel gets sent to his as the new Guardian priest for Deva Nell. It was head Deva's call. No one knew that it all stemmed from the head Deva's vengefulness. Asherah also sends chief priest to the his mansion, located on the planet Bayeux. His butler tells the reps of Zedekiah brigade, the Caleb Brothers, and sir Hormah all asked about his return. He orders to his butler that call all except Hormah up for a business meeting, because Hormah turns everything into a train wreck. Chief priest says to all Guardian priests that they never cause any trouble with the Patron's side unless it's an absolute life-and-death sithation for the Devas. And then he tells if they fail to comply, they will face Internal Investigations from the church body. Everyone was on edge in the new, unfamiliar environment. Medical practitioners give immunizations to Devas and the priests who aren't Quanx. Because who don't knows what sort of various space diseases his business guests might carry. He says to his butler that 3 Devas including Nell are virgin, so he should teach them before his guests come. He teaches man to a Deva before his guests come. After that, Nell also goes to his room. Heimann and Edel watches it. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are arrives. They private worships with Devas along with him. Edel and Heimann watches it. Edel realized what his uncle meant by the living hell. And one day, there is news that Hormah is coming. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are outta planet Bayeux because they doesn't want to get mixed up with Hormah. Hormah says to him that he'll give him the exclusive trading rights for 1 year to make up for what happened here the last time, but in return, he's going to party like there is no tomorrow whenever he's down here. He tells party hard because his favorite business partner has all the rights to play out his fantasies here. Edel comes and asks to him. He advices Edel will serves Hormah for the private worship because Hormah doesn't care whether it's a girl or a boy and he actually enjoys pretty boys like Edel. And he tells Edel is Quanx, so Edel doesn't even has to worry about space diseases and viruses. And then he tells Edel has to fulfill Hormah's endless appetite. So Edel goes to private worship with Hormah. He and his butler, watching a video recorded to Hormah, say that Hormah take whatever they want. And his butler tells him that Hormah knocked himself out with his favorite drugs and he looks like he won't be waking up for a few days. Chief priest is angry and he says to him that stop the worship. Edel shreds Hormah and him without any Edel's skill. In (23), when an incident that shook up the entire church body, and the first person to arrive at the scene is Ham. Ham couldn't believe what he's seeing. At this time, Ham heard that the Black Chapter inspectors are coming. The Quanx solution Ham's come up with is to eat up all the evidence. Unfortunately, Ham had no idea that the Black Chapter sent in a priest with an unexpected ability. Korah, is a rookie Black Chapter agent, who could read the history of objects or space. Through Korah, Balak (Ham) saw 2 things. One, the things Edel had done, and two, the things that were done to Edel. Next, Edel got sent off to the Bureau of Internal Investigations. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:Church of Madonna Category:Deceased Characters